ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast)
If The Simpsons is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis with New Generation Pictures, Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas), DuArt and Video (New York) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. But if Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer were accepted for reprises Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders with their characters by portrayer. Voice cast Main characters *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson *Tara Platt: Marge Simpson *Cathy Weseluck: Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson *Hynden Walch (child), Melissa Fahn (singing voice and adult): Lisa Simpson *Steven Blum: Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II *Daman Mills (adult): Bart Simpson *Janice Kawaye (2nd voice; in season 10) Monica Rial (adult): Maggie Simpson Supporting characters *Tara Platt: Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier, Lunchlady Doris *Tom Kane: Abe Simpson *Kari Wahlgren: Mona Simpson *Laura Bailey: Edwina *Cristina Vee: Abbie Simpson *Harry Shearer: Ned Flanders *Karen Strassman: Maude Flanders, Martha Quimby *Stephanie Nadolny: Rod Flanders, Poonam Nahasapeemapetilon, Sashi Nahasapeemapetilon, Pria Nahasapeemapetilon, Uma Nahasapeemapetilon, Anoop Nahasapeemapetilon, Sandeep Nahasapeemapetilon, Nabendu Nahasapeemapetilon, and Gheet Nahasapeemapetilon *Brian Drummond: Todd Flanders *Sonny Strait: Nedward Flanders, Sr., Dolph Starbeam, Bumblebee Man *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Agnes Flanders *Grey Griffin (child), Kaiji Tang (adult): Milhouse Van Houten *Richard Ian Cox: Kirk Van Houten, Milhouse Van Houten (voice like her dad) *Monica Rial: Luann Van Houten *Christine Marie Cabanos: Annika Van Houten *Alyson Stoner: Allison Taylor *Todd Haberkorn: Moe Szyslak *Corey Burton: Rev. Timothy Lovejoy *Paul St. Peter: Barney Gumble *Michael Yurchak: Lenny Leonard *Keith Silverstein: Carl Carlson *Marc Thompson: Larry (barfly) *Bill Rogers: Sam (barfly) *Matt Hill: Charles Montgomery Burns *Richard Epcar: Waylon Smithers *Kyle Hebert: Chief Clancy Wiggum *Tabitha St. Germain: Sarah Wiggum *Samuel Vincent: Ralph Wiggum, The Yes Guy *Phil LaMarr: Officer Lou *Lex Lang: Officer Eddie *Kirk Thornton: Principal Seymour Skinner *Nicole Oliver: Agnes Skinner, Lady Duff *Troy Baker: Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Edna Krabappel *Ali Hillis: Ms. Elizabeth Hoover *Sean Schemmel: Dewey Largo, Luigi Risotto *Alex Hirsch: Groundskeeper Willie *Wendee Lee: Mrs. Pommelhorse, Itchy, Sophie Krustofsky *Lawrence Simpson: Otto Mann *Maile Flanagan: Nelson Muntz *Peter New: Eddie Muntz *Tara Strong: Mrs. Muntz *Patrick Seitz: Jimbo Jones, Rainier Wolfcastle *Michael Peña: Kearney Zzyzwicz *Scott Frerichs: Martin Prince, Üter Zorker *Tony Oliver: Martin Prince, Sr. *Cassandra Lee Morris: Martha Prince *Kristin Sutton: Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry *Hayden Christensen: Mr. Mackleberry *Catherine Taber: Jerri Mackleberry *Cherami Leigh: Nikki McKenna *Cree Summer: Janey Powell *Bryce Papenbrook: Kyle "Database" *Jamieson Price: Kent Brockman *Christopher Ayres: Arnie Pye *Christopher Sabat: Krusty the Clown *Tabitha Ray: Erin (Krusty's Ex-Girlfriend) *Tom Kenny: Sideshow Mel *Steven Blum: Larry Burns, Mr. Teeny, Raphael (Sarcastic Clerk), Cletus Spuckler *Sam Riegel: Gabbo *Doug Erholtz: Arthur Crandall *Mike McFarland: Scratchy *Kevin Michael Richardson: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Michelle Ruff: Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Princess Penelope *John Eric Bentley: Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon *Collin Dean (Child), J. G. Quintel (Teenager): Jamshed Nahasapeemapetilon *Adrian Pasdar: Comic Book Guy *Mike Pollock: Professor John Frink *Drake Bell: Squeaky-Voiced Teen *John DiMaggio: Hans Moleman *Roger Craig Smith: Herman Hermann *Jason Griffith: Disco Stu *Vic Mignogna: The Rich Texan *John Swasey: Sea Captain McCallister *Travis Willingham: Duffman *Derek Stephen Prince: Blue-Haired Lawyer *Chris Niosi: Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman *Wally Wingert: Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby *Kristen McGuire: Greta Wolfcastle *Fred Tatasciore: Dr. Julius Hibbert *Kimberly Brooks: Bernice Hibbert *Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Nick Riviera *John De Lancie: Dr. Marvin Monroe *Clarine Harp: Annette Taylor *Michelle Rojas: Helen Lovejoy *Dave Fennoy: Judge Roy Snyder *Crispin Freeman: Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure *Kate Higgins: Lindsey Naegle *Erin Fitzgerald: Cookie Kwan, Lurleen Lumpkin *Frank Welker: Roger Meyers Jr. *Michelle Lee: Laura Powers *Danielle McRae: Ruth Powers *Cindy Robinson: Brandine Spuckler *JB Blanc: Jasper Beardly *Steve Kramer: Old Jewish Man *Liam O'Brien: Gil Gunderson *Ike Amadi: Drederick Tatum *Phil LaMarr: Lucius Sweet *Chris Edgerly: Julio *Michael Sorich: Chester Lampwick *Micah Solusod: Akira *Estelle: Rita LaFleur Simpson *Tamara Brown: Crazy Cat Lady Villains *David Wald: Snake Jailbird *Jim Cummings: Fat Tony *Steven Blum: Legs *Matthew Mercer: Louie *Robert McCollum: Frankie the Squealer *Liam O'Brien: "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger *Alex Hirsch: Cecil Terwilliger *Elizabeth Maxwell: Francesca Terwilliger *Josh Grelle: Frank Grimes Sr., Frank Grimes Jr. *Patrick Seitz: Hank Scorpio *Richard Epcar: Kang *David Vincent: Kodos *Greg Ayres: Gerald Samson *Sara Ragsdale: Francine Rhenquist *Neil Kaplan: Russ Cargill *Tom Fahn: O'Reilly the Leprechaun *Dave Boat: Leopold *Rob Paulsen: Yellow Weasel *Ogie Banks: Black Weasel *Andrew Love: Fit Tony *Taliesin Jaffe: Johnny Tightlips *Cherami Leigh: Lucille Botzcowski *Vic Mignogna: Count Dracula *Daniel Radcliffe: Edmund *Barbara Goodson: Dame Judith Underdunk *Max Mittleman: Psychopath Kid *Christopher Ayres, Alex Hirsch (as Willie): Freddy Krueger *Cathy Weseluck: Bart's Guilt *Melissa Fahn: Lisa's Guilt *Harry Shearer: Devil Flanders *Todd Haberkorn: Moe-looking Satan *Tara Platt: Patty and Selma Dragon *Christopher Sabat: ClownFace, Headless Horseman *Karen Strassman: Ghost Maude Flanders *Matt Hill: Lord Montymort, Count Burns, Burns Monster *Richard Epcar: Slithers *Adrian Pasdar: The Collector Minor/Recurring/Fictional characters *Christopher Corey Smith: Bleeding Gums Murphy, Mr. James Bont, L.T. Smash *Newton Pittman: Mr. Bergstrom *Ogie Banks (normal voice), Khary Payton (Michael Jackson's voice): Leon Kompowsky *Steven Blum: Cowboy Bob *Jason Griffith: Jacques *Dee Bradley Baker: Mr. Seckofsky, Llewellyn Sinclair, Aristotle Amadopolis, Professor Lombardo, Enrico Irritazio, Clifford Burns *Lucien Dodge: Just Stamp the Ticket Man *Laura Post: Shary Bobbins *Anastasia Muñoz: Mindy Simmons *Christine Marie Cabanos: Cieneta *Stephanie Sheh: Jessica Lovejoy, Victorian Woman (In Four Beheadings and a Funeral) *Dan Green: Herbert Powell *R. Bruce Eliott: Sgt. Seymour Skinner (Real) *Jad Saxton: Alaska Nebraska *Julie Ann Taylor: Xoxchitla *Christopher Ayres: Wainwright Montgomery Burns *Courtenay Taylor: Daphne Burns *Cam Clarke: Cooder, Ray Magini *Scott Menville: Spud *Alex Moore: Gina Vendetti *Cindy Robinson: Rachel Jordan, Showgirl (In episode "Brother's Little Helper) *Kyle Hebert: Mervin Monroe *Amber Lee Connors: Miss Goodthighs, Shasta *Kira Buckland: Jenny *Carrie Keranen: Mary Spuckler, Donna *Jamie Marchi: Donna's friend *Lauren Landa: Patricia, Amber Simpson *Alexis Tipton: Debbie Pinson *Mari Devon: Vicki Valentine *DC Douglas: Agent Malone *Felecia Angelle: Kumiko Albertson, Valerie Rothman *Michael McConnohie: Mr. Costington *Jessica Nigri: Sara Sloane *Caitlin Glass: Zhenya *Richard Epcar: Waylon Smithers, Sr. *Dave Mallow: Ian (Very Tall Man) *Jennifer Hale: Maxine Lombard *Jess Harnell: Alfred E. Neuman *J. Michael Tatum: Rex Banner *Vic Mignogna: Amish Man *Amanda C. Miller: Rose Quimby *Julie Maddalena: Mrs. Samson *Laura Bailey: Shauna Chalmers, Female Budybuilder *Bryn Apprill: Darcy *Krishna Smitha: (Fit) Fat Tony's wife *Donald A. Shults: Jonathan Frink Sr. *Ian Sinclair: Jack Crowley *Michelle Ruff: Female Golem *Xander Mobus: Golem of Prague, Compost *Tia Ballard: Becky (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge), Keith's wife *Josh Grelle: The Male Méxician dancer (In Last Tap on Springfield) *Kaiji Tang: Mexican Milhouse *Kate Higgins: Alex Whitney *Megan Shipman: Ashley Grant *Whitney Rodgers: Chloe Talbot *Martha Harms: Calliope Juniper *Haley Esposito: Quinn Hopper *Austin Tindle: Mr. Doyle *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Class Teacher *Nika Futterman: Ms. Barr *Peter Lurie: Tribal Chief *Bryce Papenbrook: Jeremy Jailbird *Brandon McInnis: Donny (The Debarted) *Johnny Yong Bosch: Thelonius *Mark Stoddard: Molloy *Mike McFarland: Jack Lassen *Morgan Garrett: Carol Berrera *Natalie Hoover: Samantha Stankey *Jessica DiCicco: Princess Kashmir *Mikaela Krantz: Taffy *Kate Oxley: Rachel (Treehouse of Horror XXVII) *Sarah Wiedenheft: Tabitha Vixx *Brendan Fraser: Buck Mitchell *Trina Nishimura: Dr. Stacey Swanson *Brina Palencia: Harper Jambowski *Jason Douglas: Ray Patterson *Dameon Clarke: Colonel Leslie Hapablap *Chris Rager: Kang and Kodos's Boss *Elizabeth Maxwell: Sepulveda *Wendee Lee: Kamala, Itchy Jr., Poodle Lady, Mad Magazine Secretary *Benjamin Diskin: Andy Hamilton, Marvin Cobain, Mr. Sparkle *Eden Riegel: Andy's Girlfriend *Megan Hollingshead: Noah's Mother *Cassandra Lee Morris: Opal *Troy Baker: Sheriff *Amber Connor: Annie Crawford, Erin *Lara Woodhull: Female Twin *Terri Doty: Danica Patrick *Teri Rogers: Female actress *Kelly Angel: Gulp 'n' Blow Waitress *Phil Parsons: Paul, Deputy Director Gratman *Chris Cason: Stark Richdale *Ben Phillips: Judge Muntz *Alex Organ: Mr. Hippie, Grant Connor *Christopher Bevins: Angelo, Theater Guy *Barrett Nash: Editor of Everyman *Kara Edwards: Carrie, Waverly Hills Elementary School teacher *Lydia Mackay: Kathy Ireland *Brittney Karbowski: Ooda, Lisa's Friend 3 *Ray Chase: World Trade Center Worker #2 *Chris Tergliafera: World Trade Center Worker #3, Roofi *Mela Lee: Trudy Zangler *Morgan Berry: Veronica (female voice) *Michael Sinterniklaas: Julio, Veronica (normal voice) *Nicolas Raye: Michael D'Amico, Grady *Chris Patton: Dirk Richter *Kyle Phillips: Freddy Quimby *Jonathan Fahn: Chazz Busby *Erika Harlacher: Gretchen, Miss Wyoming *Fred Tatasciore: Gerald Ford, Roscoe *Dave Wittenberg: John (Homer's Phobia) *Justin Briner: Hugh Parkfield, Jesse Grass *Kent Williams, David Herman: Garbage Man *Khary Payton: Lance Kaufman *Billy Zane: Homer Simpson (Police Cops) *Jeremy Schwartz: Chief (TV Police Cops), Blazing Guy Member 1 *Erin Fitzgerald: Julia, Stacy Deathsatan *Sarah Anne Wiliams: Isabel Gutierrez, Clara Stetson *Stephanie Nadolny: Shelby (Shelbyville's Bart) *Joel McDonald: Shelbyville's Milhouse *Chuck Huber: Shelbyville's Nelson *Aaron Dismuke: Shelbyville's Martin *Eric Vale: World Trade Center Worker #1 *Quinton Flynn: Nigel, New York City Mailman *Eric Ladin: *Eric Loomis: *Brad Swaile: *Dan Woren *Marianne Miller: Lemonade Kid *Lara Jill Miller: Miss Springfield *Xanthe Huynh: Sheila Chow *Apphia Yu: Nureen, Mike's Student 1 *Kyle McCarley: Luke Stetson *Greg Cipes: Devan Woosterfield *Steve Staley: Lemonade Kid's Big Brother, Ethan Ballantyn *Beau Billingslea: Jesminder Bhamra's father, Dr. Wilmore, Jay G *Amanda Winn Lee: Gloria Jailbird *Erica Lindbeck: Lily Bancroft, Renee *Cristina Vee: Titania, Praline *Brian Beacock: Cool kid, Zachary Vaughn, Roy *Leah Clark: Maya *Jason Liebrecht: Shelby's father (Shelbyville's Homer) *Morgan Berry: Kate MacLoughlan *Charles Campbell: Shelbyville Abe *Dan Castellaneta: Hiram Simpson, King Homer, Poochie, The Fat in the Hat, Homer's clones, Captain Mordecai Barrows, The Ingestible Bulk, Serious Homer, Glutton (Mayan Homer), Angry Dad, Headmaster Greystash, Nicky Bluepants Altosaxophony, Evil Homer, King Henry VIII, Saint Joseph, Homer's Demons, Homer's Guilt, Strong-Man Homer, United Federation of Homers Through History, Herself *Tara Platt: Marge Ziff, Mabel Simpson, Cleric, Temperance Barrows, Mayan Marge, Marge Bufflekill, Margebot, Cartoon Squirrel, Margerine of Aragon, Virgin Mary, Gladys Bouvier *Hynden Walch: Lisa Ziff, Queen Elizabeth I, Queen Helvetica, Sacagawea, Clobber Girl, Honesty, Jealousy, Lisakaiah Barrows *Cathy Weseluck: Dr. Bartley, Stretch Dude, The Raven, Bartie Ziff, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Bart's Denial, Bartabe Barrows, Bart The Boy, Cyborg Bart *Shelby Lindley: Unnamed Simpson daughter *Brandon Potter: Jebediah Springfield *Tyson Rinehart: Shelbyville Manhattan *Spike Spencer: White Chocolate Rabbit *Lex Lang: Roger *Justin Cook: Radioactive Man *Yuri Lowenthal: Fallout boy *Harry Shearer: Bishop Ned, Cyrus Manley *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Krabapatra, Enchantra *Wally Wingert: Zeus (as Mayor Quimby) *John Swasey: Poseidon (as Captain McCallister) *Paul St. Peter: Dionysus *Todd Haberkorn: Moe (Earthland Realms), Troll, The Moe imposter, Noah *Corey Burton: Mayan priest *Sean Schemmel: Faun Largo *Patrick Seitz: Troll Jimbo *Sonny Strait: Cycloid Dolph *Michael Peña: Dragon Kearney, Troll Kearney *Kevin Michael Richardson: Alf *Grey Griffin: Milford Van Houten, Milhouse (Earthland Realms), Milhouse's Double, Yuma Hickman-Simpson *Maile Flanagan: Sid Vicious, Ludwig van Beethoven, Flying Head Nelson *Mike Pollock: Mayan scientist *Kirk Thornton: Turkey Skinner, Sheldon Skinner *Matt Hill: C. Ebenezer Burns, Mantis Burns *Melissa Fahn: Eliza Simpson, Oovilu-Eeoo-Kitana-Wanjay "Lisa, Jr.", Gabriel (Angel), Antonio Salieri, Angelica Button, Snow White, Libido, Conscience, Nancy Spungen, Lisabella *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi *Phil LaMarr: Nick Fury *Stephanie Young: Caroline Berrera *John DiMaggio: Blazing Guy Member 2 *Danielle McRae: Blazing Guy Member 3 *Keith Silverstein: Blazing Guy Member 5 *Micah Solusod: Male actor *Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Harry Potter *Robbie Rist: Frog Prince, Lucas Bortner, Ralph (Moaning Lisa), Blazing Guy Member 4 *Spike Spencer: Principal Weinberg, Dr. Kissingher, UberKid Cyclist *Tara Sands: Teenage Babysitter *Sandy Fox: Kaitlin *Carrie Savage: Calypso Self-Knowledge *Veronica Taylor: Melvis Spuckler *Bridget Hoffman: Juliet Hobbes, Inga *Julie Maddalena, Jad Saxton, Erica Mendez, Kira Buckland, Erika Harlacher, Cassandra Lee Morris, Erin Fitzgerald, Cristina Milizia: Cheerleaders "The Atomettes" *Rachel Robinson: Nigel's wife *Jessica Calvello: Cashier (American Princess) *Phil Norris: Jazzy James *Erica Mendez: Candace, Madison McKenna *Karen Strassman: Centrefold *Travis Willingham: Meathook *Vanessa Marshall: Mugger's Girlfriend *???: Women's Bodybuilding Finals Emcee *Janice Kawaye *Tara Sands *Jad Saxton *Jean-Luc Hester *Chris Burnett *Kristi Kang *Erika Harlacher *Kira Buckland *Cynthia Cranz *Clancy Brown *Gwendoline Yeo *Debi Derryberry *Kira Vincent-Davis *Debi Mae West *Jennie Kwan: Britney Brockman *Rebecca Forstadt *Mick Wingert *Brian Bloom *Nolan North: Gay Colone *Ben Lepley *Carli Mosier *Charlotte Ann: Stephanie Brockman *Vincent Martella *Brianna Knickerbocker *Kimlinh Tran *Chris Hackney *Gideon Emery *Doug Stone *Mona Marshall *Luci Christian *Marc Diraison *Eric Grasso *John Wesley Go *Maurice LaMarche *Jeff Bennett *Justin Roiland *Jeffrey Garcia *Scott McNeil *Will Arnett *Ralph Fiennes *Eddie Izzard *Chris Pratt *Elizabeth Banks *Will Ferrell *Neil Patrick Harris *Peter Capaldi *Matt Smith *David Tennant *Michael J. Fox *Zach Callison *Allegra Clark *Ashleigh Ball *Andrea Libman *Rebecca Shoichet *Kazumi Evans: Lois Pennycandy *April Stewart *Marcus D. Stimac *Brittney Lee Harvey *Eric Luttrell *Eric Bauza *Audu Paden *Seth Green *Christopher Guerrero *Ray Hurd *Didi Archilla *Eric Cherry *Sean Ryan Fox *Adam McArthur *Brian Donovan *Tom Gibis *Nick Haley *Orion Pitts *Scott Hinze *Corey Hartzog *Jessica Boone *Hilary Haag *Molly Searcy *Juliet Simmons *Marty Fleck *Emily Neves *Maggie Flecknoe *Shannon Emerick *Tiffany Grant *John Gremillion *Jay Hickman *Genevieve Simmons *Tyler Galindo *David Matranga *Christina Kelly *Ty Mahany *Allison Keith *Corey Burton *Kevin Sorbo *Christopher Judge *Danielle Judovits *Darrel Guilbeau *Jarrod Greene *Catero Colbert *Chris Jai Alex *Chris Ryan *Candi Milo *Darin De Paul *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Jonathan Adams *Teresa Gallagher *Jeannie Tirado: Fake Lisa Simpson *John Burgmeier *Adriano Erceg *Brad Hawkins *Michael Johnston *Marc Diraison *Max Domi *Mike Henry *Seth MacFarlane *Rachel MacFarlane *Lara Woodhull *Rachel Robinson *Maxey Whitehead *Zach Aguilar *Abby Trott *Faye Mata: Crystal Meth Spuckler *Reba Buhr *Ryan Reynolds *Ryan Reynolds *Matt Stone *Z. Charles Bolton *Aaron Roberts *Anthony Bowling *Christopher Wehkamp *Dallas Reid *Daniel Penz *David Trosko *Jeremy Inman *Jill Harris *James C. Mathis III *John Eric Bentley *Mark Oliver *Pierre Dobson *Andrew Francis *Kirby Morrow *Julie Mayfield *Justin Pate *Keith Kubal *Liza Gonzales *Nick Landis *Randy Pearlman *Rick Keeling *Sally Haden *Scott Hinze *Seth Magill *Stephen Sanders *Will Friedle *Danielle Nicolet *Clark Gregg *David Sobolov *Trevor Devall *Ron Perlman *Samuel L. Jackson *Josh Keaton *David Herman *Anne Yatco *Douglas Cavum *Johanna Luis *Matt Chapman *Michael Chapman *Tony Azzolino *Josh Brolin *Isaac C. Singleton Jr *Tim Curry Movie characters *Dee Bradley Baker: Plopper, Bear, Robot, Multi-Eyed Squirrel *Chimwemwe Miller: Skull *Marc Thompson: President Arnold Schwarzenegger *Michael Cera: Colin *Karen Strassman: Medicine Woman *Grant George: TV Dad *Kristi Kang: TV Daughter *Colleen Villard: TV Son, Boy on Phone *Cris George: EPA Official *Josh Grelle: Panicky Man *Catherine Kidd: Sweet Old Lady *Aaron Landon: Stage Manager *Carlo Mestroni: Mayor's Aide *David Vincent: Man *Daman Mills: Male EPA Worker *Rich Brown: Toll Booth Man *Kayli Mills: Female EPA *Erika Rosenbaum: G.P.S. Woman *Scott McNeil, Jeff Bennett: Kissing Cops *Scott Cawthon: Dome Depot Announcer *Robbie Daymond: Carnival Barker *Shawn Baichoo: Counter Man *Amber Lee Connors: Woman on Phone *Anastasia Muñoz: Girl on Phone *Taliesin Jaffe: NSA Worker *Alain Goulem: Officer *Alex Ivanovici: EPA Passenger *TheMeatly: EPA Driver *Neil Napier: Guard Future characters *Cathy Weseluck: Picard Simpson *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Kirk Simpson *Jamie Marchi: Jenda Simpson *Bryn Apprill: Zia Simpson *John DiMaggio: Bender *Johnny Yong Bosch (in Johnathan Joestar's voice): Philip J. Fry *Patrick Seitz: Dr. John A. Zoidberg *John Wesley Go: Hermes Conrad *Fred Tatasciore: Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Steven Blum: Morbo Celebrities *Bob Carter: Bill Cosby *Christopher Sabat: Woody Allen *Patrick Seitz: Paul McCartney *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Linda McCartney *Robin Atkin Downes: Richard Geere *Loren Lester: Burt Ward (Robin) *Matthew Mercer: Adam West *Keith Ferguson: Mel Gibson *Travis Willingham: Mark Hamill, Kid Rock *Kyle Hebert: Richard Nixon *Trey Parker: Paul Anka *Keith Silverstein: James Woods *Christopher Bevins: Ron Howard *Laura Post: Kim Basinger *Troy Baker: Alec Baldwin *Christopher Ayres: Robert Evans *Kirk Thornton: Charlie Rose *Greg Ayres: Joe. C *Derek Stephen Prince: Jimmy Carter *Steve Kramer: George H. W. Bush *Kevin Conroy: Bill Clinton *Ted Lewis: Bob Dole *Roger Craig Smith: Tom Hanks *Neil Kaplan: David Letterman *Amanda Winn Lee: Linda Ronstadt *Cam Clarke: David Byrne *Chris Patton: Cory Monteith *Khary Payton: Gary Coleman *Wendee Lee: Eartha Kitt *Chris Tergliafera: Ronaldo *Eric Vale: Cristiano Ronaldo *Clifford Chapin: Diggs *Phil LaMarr : Mr. T *JB Blanc: Bono *Dave Wittenberg: The Edge *Michael Sinterniklaas: Adam Clayton *Robin Atkin Downes: Larry Mullen *Steve Staley: Cory Monteith, Justin Timberlake *Sam Riegel: Lance Bass *Doug Erholtz: JC Chasez *Yuri Lowenthal: Joey Fatone *Robbie Daymond: Chris Kirkpatrick *Cris George: Paul McGuinness *Tia Ballard: Susie Smith *Ray Chase: William Shakespeare *Jamieson Price: Abraham Lincoln *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen: Themselves *Haviland Stillwell: Nichelle Nichols *Tara Platt: Ellen DeGeneres *Christopher Lloyd: Jim Ignatowski, Doc Brown *Leah Clark: Natalie Maines *Brina Palencia: Martie Maguire *Jamie Marchi: Emily Robison *Brian Beacock: Justin Bieber *Karen Strassman: Lady Gaga *Alexis Tipton: Britney Spears *Dave Wittenberg: Stephen Hawking *Eric Ladin: Chris Hansen *Wally Wingert: John C. Reilly *JK Simmons: J. Jonah Jameson *Shelley Calene-Black: J. K. Rowling *Josh Grelle: Will Wright *David Vincent: Tom Wolfe *Michael Sorich: Gore Vidal *Quinton Flynn: Michael Chabon *Grant George: Jonathan Franzen *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Cyndi Lauper *Alex Organ: Leonard Nimoy *Ian Sinclair: Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, Matt Leinart *Christine Auten: Farrah Fawcett *Bumper Robinson: Darryl Strawberry *Lucien Dodge: Simon Cowell *TC Carson: Joe Frazier *Chris Rager: Edward G. Robinson *Michael McConnohie: Jay Leno *Kyle Hebert: Stephen Sondheim *Taliesin Jaffe: Elton John *James Arnold Taylor: John Lennon *DC Douglas: Charlton Heston *Erin Fitzgerald: Lucy Lawless / Xena *Danielle McRae: Booberella *Kimberly Brooks: Michelle Obama *Mike Pollock: Donald Trump *Xander Mobus: George Washington *Phil LaMarr: Snoop Dogg *Dee Bradley Baker: RZA *???: Common *Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle): Billie Joe Armstrong *Will Ryan (DAGames): Mike Dirnt *Alejandro Saab: Tre Cool *David Kaye: Matt Groening Religion *Corey Burton: God *Troy Baker: Jesus Christ *John De Lancie: Satan *Christopher Ayres: Buddha *Dee Bradley Baker: Dalai Lama *Jason Liebrecht: Devil *J. Michael Tatum: Grim Reaper (Death) See also *List of Characters from Adults Cartoons (Full English Dub Cast) Category:The Simpsons Category:English Dub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Comedy Category:Fox Category:12A Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Redub